


And Then I Fall

by OhLemons



Category: Jung Jaehyun - Fandom, NCT (Band), jaeyong - Fandom, lee taeyong - Fandom, nctzens - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Interns & Internships, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, johnten, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLemons/pseuds/OhLemons
Summary: "𝐼 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁𝒾𝓏𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒷𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒹𝑒𝒶𝓉𝒽 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝑒 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝐼 𝒶𝓂 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝒹𝒾𝑒 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃 𝒾𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝑒𝒶𝓃𝓈 𝐼 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝓈𝓅𝑒𝓃𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝓎 𝑒𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓇𝑒 𝓁𝒾𝒻𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓎𝑜𝓊."******A JaeYong alternate universe where Taeyong passed an intership program in an entertainment label where his ultimate crush, the famous Jung Jaeyong is in.Taeyong is Jaehyun's PA now but why does he seems so unhappy? Is it because of the incessant buying of coffee? Is it because of the fans harassing him for Jaehyun's signature?Or is it because Jaehyun turned out to be so rude?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	And Then I Fall

TEASER

"Guys, you know how much I wanted to work in SME right?" Taeyong asked out of nowhere. Taeyong's dorm mates are having their lunch after a long period of lesson about data analytics and everyone seems so hungry but Taeyong who looks stressed from everything that is happening in his life. 

"I know, you've been praying to work for Seoul Management ever since - what's with that blank face?" Ten said. He's been noticing that Taeyong is so out of his usual go getter type of vibes ever since their internship started.

"Yeah, that was like your dream, because 'You wanna be with Jaehyun, for the rest of your life.' you said." Doyoung exaggeratedly quoted Taeyong.

"I hate him!! I SO HATE HIM." Taeyong stomped his feet under the table and all of his friends were now looking at him. 

"Who?" Asked Jungwoo who is really enjoying his pork tonkatsu.

"Jung f*cking Jaehyun!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This story was originally uploaded as a social media AU in my twitter account @JaeYongAUsesses. I just would like to give the story another kind of notch and twist so I decided to upload it here.
> 
> Hope everyone will like it! <3


End file.
